Hold on to love
by Matomeyaku
Summary: Naruto and his Friend have a high school prom. Can prom be as good as they say. read to find out


**High school prom**

Naruto and the rest are of the ages of 17-18 there high school prom is coming up. I have never been to a high school prom so I am not for sure how it goes.

The sun was shining in Naruto face. Naruto was laying there sleeping.

beep beep beep

"Ugh.. What is that?" Naruto said as he turn off his alarm clock and roll of to go back to bed.

About 30 minutes passed. Everyone else was at the high school.

"Hay where is Naruto?" Sakura asked looking around

"Knowing that idiot. He more and likely forgot we had school today." Sasuke said

"Yeah.. More and likely he is going to be late." Kiba said looking at Sasuke

"Why didn't anyone call him?" Sakura asked

"Ha. That bonehead. Who would want him at this school anyways." Sasuke said as he laugh

"Well I can name one person. She is standing right behind you." Sakura said pointing to Hinata behind him

Sasuke turn around and looked at Hinata. Hinata looked back a Sasuke with a sad face then she rushed off.

"Now look what you did jerk." Ino said to Sasuke

"Sorry. Why didn't anyone tell me she was right behind me?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

"More and likely the same reason you didn't call Naruto." Ino said with and angry voice. As she left to go to Hinata.

"It's ok Sasuke you didn't mean to do it." Sakura said.

"What a drag. You guys make everything so troublesome and what is the point that we are at school I mean really. You learn stuff you won't need later on in life." Shikamaru said as he walked up to the group

"Hinata are you ok?" Ino asked

"Yes, why do they always trash talk Naruto?" Hinata said

"Because he is the easyest one too and he is not here." Ino said sitting next to Hinata

"But. But if he keeps this up. How is he going to find out any of the events we have here at school?" Hinata asked as she was about to cry. How will he ask me to prom if he dose not know about it? Hinata thought to her self.

"That not what is bothering you. What is?" Ino asked

"Nothing. It is nothing." Hinata said as she felt a tear fell from her eye. She quickly turn her head a wiped it.

"Hay Shikamaru what you up to." Sakura asked

"Nothing really the same being la…aaa…zzz…yyy." Shikamaru said as he saw Tamari coming this way.

"What is wrong with you dude?" Sasuke asked and the whole group look at this sudden spaz attack

"O nothing. But I think I see Hinata and Ino over there I should go say "hi" well bye." Shikamaru said as he rushed off

"Bye where is he going in a hurry?" Sakura said

"I am not sure normally he don't act that way what gives." Sasuke said

"I know really. But now we can blackmail him with that spaz attack he had." Kiba said laughing

"Hay guys." Tamari said

"Hi Tamari." everybody else said

"Where is Shikamaru going?" Tamari asked

"To Hinata and Ino." Sakura said

"Why?" Tamari asked

"Don't asked us maybe he turn into a fag and wanted to help girl for a living." Kiba said laughing again

"That is not funny." Tamari said

"well we don't really know he just had a spaz attack right before you got here and left." Sasuke said

"O what made him spaz?" Tamari ask

"What part of we don't know don't you understand." Sasuke said as he started to get annoyed

"O sorry… so what is new I haven't been here for a week. My dam brother need help with something stupid." Tamari said

"Well prom is coming up in 3 days." Sakura said

"WHAT?!" the group said

"How the hell do you know this?" Sasuke asked.

"Well both me and Hinata know because they wanted us to say it over the intercom. For some reason. They think if a student says it, they might have more people go." Sakura said

"Well what might work is if they paint it on your big forehead." Kiba said as he laughed even harder then before.

smack

"Shit that hurt why you do that?" Kiba asked Sakura as every one else was laughing

"Why do you think?" Sakura answer

"Hay Shikamaru." Ino said

"What's up." Shikamaru said

"Nothing really just trying to help Hinata out." Ino replied

"What is wrong Hinata?" Shikamaru asked

"Nothing. Why did you come over here?" Hinata asked

"Just to check what you guys are doing." Shikamaru said

"You would never do that. Why did you really come over here." Ino asked as he look back at the group he left from and saw Tamari.

"You know what never mind I see why you came over here." Ino said looking and Shikamaru and was making fun of him.

"See what I wanted to come over here to see what you guy were doing." Shikamaru said

"Right…" Ino said

"Ino why is he over here?" Hinata asked

"O because Tamari is over there." Ino replied

"WHAT!!" Shikamaru yelled at Ino while the one and only Shikamaru blushed

"Is that make-up or are you blushing Mr." Ino making fun of Shikamaru

"I am not you liar. I wanted to see how Hinata was doing." Shikamaru said

"Well if you going to lie try to lie consistently. First you said you wanted to see how we were doing now you change it to she how Hinata was doing." Ino said

"You are too troublesome." Shikamaru said

"So Kiba who you going to ask out to the prom?" Sakura asked

"No one really. I am going to take Akamaru." Kiba said

"How are you going to get that passed that hall monitors?" Sakura asked

"O I have my ways." Kiba said as the bell to school rang and every headed inside

"Well I guess Naruto might not be coming to school today." Sasuke said

"Why?" Tamari asked

"Well he didn't show up this morning so he might be late or he is not coming at all." Sakura said.

"O." Tamari said as they got inside.

Every got inside the school and headed to there lockers. Most of them went strait for there classes some blocked the hallways.

_good morning leave village. I hope you have had a great day, because it just going to get better. Today for lunch is noodles with steamed broccoli. Hope you guys enjoy it. Anyways yester we had the road freshly painted so please student teacher don't park where there is wet paint. If you guys haven't yet bought a friend bracelet bought one there on sale before and after school in the gym. Hear is a word from your fellow classmates. "I hope you have a date because prom is right around the corner. 3 days from now we will be holding the prom in the gym. So get a dress lady and a tux guys because it going to be a party". Thank you ladies and if you didn't know who that was it was Hinata and Ino your fellow classmates. Thank you and have a good day._

"WHAT!?" the whole school yelled loud.

"What… what." Naruto said as he woke up and looked at the clock

"Shit I am late for school." Naruto said as he started to get dress and head for the door.

Hinata and Ino head back to there class.

"Ok guys you here that prom so I hope you have fun. That mean no homework in my class for this week." The teacher said

"Woo…woot." everyone was yelling

"But I am still required to teach you something to open your text books to page 346." the teach said

"Awwwwww." The class said

"Hay it is my job." the teach said

"What a drag." Shikamaru said to Kiba

"I know right this is going to be so boring." Kiba said

"Not really. We have no homework so we don't have to pay attention to get an A in this class." Shikamaru said

"Yeah your right." Kiba said

"Hay. Sakura." Sasuke whispered

"Yes?" Sakura answered

"Hmm. Well you know that hmm. Would you…" Sasuke whispered

"Would I what? If you ask me to do something on prom night for you forget it." Sakura whispered back

"No… no… umm would you like to go to prom with me?" Sasuke said as his checks got a little red

"Yes Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled

"You have something to say Sakura?" the teacher asked looking at her spontaneous out burst

"No…No." Sakura said

"Ok then." the teacher said as the class was laughing.

"Looks like someone just got a date to prom." Shikamaru said

"Good for them." Kiba said as Naruto walked through the door.

"Hello a little late now aren't we?" the teacher asked

"Sorry forgot to get up." Naruto said as he looked around for a spot to sit and the only one that was open was right next to Hinata.

Naruto walked over to the seat and sat down. Hinata turn her head a little bit.

Sasuke throw a paper wad at the back of Naruto head.

Naruto pick it up and read it

_Hay idiot you missed a lot. Prom is coming up and I have a date and you don't ha. And plus there no homework. Why you even show up today._

"Yes Naruto?" the teacher asked

"Nothing sir Sorry." Naruto said

"Is there homework." Naruto asked.

"Well if you where on time you would know the answer to that one know wouldn't you?" the teacher said

"Yes I would sir." Naruto said as he look at Hinata

"Hay." Naruto said

"Ha…hay Naruto." Hinata said

"What went on this morning." Naruto asked

"Nothing did. Just the same thing." Hinata said as she shy away when Naruto leaned closer to hear her.

"O… ok well. How has your day been." Naruto asked

"Ok. It is only the morning though." Hinata said as the bell rang again.

"Ok every is dismissed." the teacher said as everyone head out of the class.

Tenten came running through the hallway.

"Sakura look. Look." Tenten handed Sakura a peace of paper

_Hay Tenten I understand that we been going out for only a few week. But I hope this is not so sudden. I like you a lot and I want to be with you. What I am trying to say is will you go to the prom with me._

"Eeeekkkkkk." Tenten yelled "He asked me to prom."

"O my god he did. Sasuke as me to prom." Sakura said as Tenten and Sakura were jumping up and down.

"Wow a letter makes a girl happy. They have low expectation." Shikamaru said

"You dumb ass. The letter is not what made her happy it is the meaning of the letter what is on it." Ino said

"What ever." Shikamaru said.

"But look over there I think I see Tamari walking up to you." Ino said

"Where?" Shikamaru said as he was looking around

"Your to easy to get." Ino said

"Fuck you too Ino. At least I have a change to go to prom. Your poor little Sasuke is going with Sakura." Shikamaru said

"You have a change. You can't even go near her. How do you expect to ask her to prom. Umm?" Ino asked

"I am working on it ok." Shikamaru said

"Good luck my friend you going to need it." Ino said as she went to her next class

"Shut up." Shikamaru said as he went to his next class.

"Ok Ladies break it up. Go to Class." the hall monitor said to Tenten and Sakura.

The first 3 classes flew by and before they knew it. It was lunch time.

"Wow that was a fast morning." Kiba said

"Yeah it was." Sasuke repeated

"Yes Noodles the best. Believe it." Naruto said

"You really need to find a different phrase. You been saying that one for years." Sasuke said.

"Yeah… so what is wrong with it." Naruto said

"IT IS OLD!!" Sasuke yelled

"I like it." Hinata said

"Well that because you." Sasuke said as Ino cover his mouth

"..ulp…soce…" Sasuke was saying with the hands over his mouth

"Shhh… Sasuke don't say anything." Ino whispered as she took her hands of his mouth.

"Your an idiot Naruto." Sasuke said as he got his lunch and sat next to Sakura

"No I am not." Naruto said as he got his lunch and sat next to Shikamaru follow by Tenten then Neji next to him was Tamari and Hinata.

"Well this is got to be on of the best days." Kiba said

"Yeah it is no homework in each class." Naruto said

"Ugh… it is pointless to come to school. We should all sit in one class and not walk." Shikamaru said

"I am sure that you would walk if you had Tamari in all you classes." Ino whispered in his ear as she laugh

"Shut it. Ino." Shikamaru said

"O come on she is seating down there almost alone." Ino said

"So what I said I was working on it." Shikamaru replied

"Hay Neji." Tenten said.

"Yes." Neji said.

"What color dress do you think I should get?" Tenten asked

"You sure get any color you want. Surprise me." Neji said

"Ok. How about red with blue and white stripes?" Tenten asked

"If that is what you want." Neji said

"No I would not get something like that." Tenten said

"You right it would not look right." Tamari said

"Yeah I want to know what Neji likes." Tenten said

"Well anything would be find." Neji said.

"Ok. I am going to take you all out to go shopping for dress." Tenten said.

"That would be nice but only you and Sakura have date for the prom at least for now." Ino said

"O. ok then the night before prom I will take you all out by then you should have a prom date." Tenten said.

"We hope." Ino said looking at Shikamaru laughing

"Shut it!" Shikamaru said

"So Sasuke what are you going to wear to prom?" Sakura asked

"I am going to wear. My hand me downs blue paints. With my ripped blue shirt." Sasuke said

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled

"Ok… ok chill. I am going to wear something that will blow you minds out." Sasuke said

"Ok that is much better." Sakura said

After lunch they all head to there class. The rest of the day was normal. After School Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"Hay Naruto." Sasuke said

"What?" Naruto asked

"I got a date and you don't." Sasuke said.

"So what I might not be going to prom." Naruto said

"Why not you know Hinata like you." Sasuke said

"What she dose?" Naruto replied

"Yes. Wow your slow and a idiot." Sasuke smirked

"That is way she is shy around me. And says great thing about me." Naruto said

"Yes… why don't you ask her to the prom." Sasuke said.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Naruto said

"Well Naruto you are my best friend. But if you tell anyone that I will kill you and plus I o you that much for taking Sakura away from you." Sasuke said as he laugh

"What so funny." Naruto said

"Like you have a chance with her anyways." Sasuke said

"I could of. You don't know that." Naruto said

"Now we will never know but hay I told you Hinata like you so ask her to prom." Sasuke said

"Ok tomorrow but if I do I don't know what to wear to prom." Naruto said

"Wow you really are an idiot. But I got you cover I am taking all the guys to a shop where they make the best tux in the world." Sasuke said

"But you and Neji are the only one with dates right now." Naruto said

"Ok and you going to have one by tomorrow and there might be a little more." Sasuke said

"Ok well I have to head home see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he left

"Hay beautiful." Neji said

"Hay it after school what do you want to do?" Tenten said

"Relax." Neji said

" I hear you on that one god." Shikamaru said

"Yeah my feet are hurting too." Kiba said

"We can all go to my house we all know it is the biggest." Tenten said

"Sure." everyone said as they follow Tenten and Neji

They got to Tenten house and Tenten unlocked the door and sat down on the couch.

"Make yourself at home guys." Tenten said

Neji walk to the Window and notice it was getting dark.

"How long is that walk from you house to school?" Neji asked

"Well it should only take about one hour but we stop at lot of time so it took us about three hours." Tenten said

"Wow. We should watch a movie." Neji said as he sat down next to Tenten and put his arm around her. Tenten put her head on his chest.

"That would be a great idea. But I am not putting the movie." Shikamaru said as he quickly sat down

"Me neither." Ino said as she sat down

"Were good too." Sakura and Sasuke sat down next to Tenten and Neji.

Sakura and Sasuke started to hold hands.

"You know what fuck you all. damit. Make the hoe do it I see. I hope you all burn in hell." Kiba said

Every body else was laughing as they watched Kiba put the move in. Then he sat down.

Then after the movie was over some of the people left.

"Sorry Tenten but I got to go." Ino said as she left

"Me too. Akamaru most be hungry by now." Kiba said

"Ok. Bye Guys." Tenten said

"So what do we do know?" Shikamaru asked

"Well I have a broad game but it a little childish to play." Tenten said

"O well." Neji said

"Ok I will get it." Tenten said

Tenten went to the back to get the broad game and returned

"Ok I got it." she pull out the game and she set it up. "Ok the object of the game is to get across the broad not getting hit by the tarps." Tenten said

"Ok that sound easy." Neji said as he move his hand down to move his peace a trap shot him in the hand

"Ouch… I thought you said this is a childish game." Neji said

"Well it is Childish for me I use to play it when I was younger." Tenten said

"Great we all lost." Shikamaru and Sasuke said

They play the first game and Tenten won they play again and Tenten won again they play one more time and Tenten came close to winning with Neji right behind her. She decide to let him win.

"Finally I won one." Neji said

"Yes you did Neji." Tenten said

Everyone went back home. The next day came fast and every one was at school in class and Naruto wasn't late this time.

"So how did yesterday go." the teacher said.

"Ok." every one else said

"Psh." Naruto said

"Ye… yes." Hinata said

"umm. Well you see I heard something yesterday about you." Naruto started

"What. Is it something bad." Hinata said

"No nothing bad just something." Naruto said

"So it is good?" Hinata said

"Yes something good. Hum… would you like to go to prom with me." Naruto said as he blushed

"Y… ye…yes Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she was so red that everybody stared

"woot!! You go pimp. Go Naruto." Kiba said

"Look at that Shikamaru, Naruto beat you to getting a date." Ino said

"Shut it!" Shikamaru said

Hinata finally stop blushing and Sasuke throw another paper wad at the back of Naruto head.

_Hay loser. You finally did it. But you made everyone stare. You know you could have done it out of the class you idiot._

"Sorry about embarrassing you in front of the class." Naruto said.

"It is ok." Hinata said

The bell rang and everybody as usually rushed into the hallway.

Shikamaru walked up to Tamari.

"Hay Tamari." Shikamaru said

"Hay Shikamaru." Tamari said

"I am just going to come strait forward." Shikamaru said

"What?" Tamari said

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" Shikamaru said

"You get strait to the point but yes I would like to go with Shikamaru. What took you so long?" Tamari asked

"Well I had a lot of other thing to do." Shikamaru tried to play it off.

"O that what is was Huh? Ok." Tamari said as she kissed Shikamaru on the check and head to her next class

_Success. Shikamaru was thinking._

Everyone got to there next class.

"Wow now everyone has a date." Sasuke said

"Almost every one Kiba and Ino don't." Sakura said

"They said there going alone and they don't want to go with anyone." Sasuke said

"Ok. Well all the guys meet me after school." Sasuke said

"And all the Girl meet me after school." Tenten said.

"Woot Prom is tomorrow night me and Akamaru is going to have fun." Kiba said

"Why are you taking you dog to a prom?" Sakura asked

"Because he has never been to one." Kiba said

"Ok we all know who the lunatic is." Sakura said as every one else laughed

"Come on now don't make fun of me because my Akamaru has never been to a prom." Kiba said

The end of the day was 20 minutes away.

"Yes School is almost over." Naruto said

"Pop Quiz." the teacher said

_FUCK Naruto thought._

"Why do we have a pop quiz?" Naruto asked

"Because it is going to be the last thing that goes into my grade book."

They all worked on a pop quiz and the 20 minutes passed.

"Ok you all are free to go." the teacher said

Naruto was the first one to get out the class and school it self. He was waiting outside while the other showed up.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked

"Yep." every one said.

"Ok lets go." Sasuke lead them to the shop

"Here we are tell the man what you want and he will make it." Sasuke said

"I wanted full white tux with orange strips on the wrist." Naruto said

"Ok Follow me." The man tape measured him

"Ok come back tomorrow it will be done. Next." the man said.

"I want full black Tux." Shikamaru said

"follow me." He measured him.

"Ok here you go." the man said

"Wait why dose he get his now and I get mind later?" Naruto said

"Because you wanted you costumed." the man said

"O. ok." Naruto said

"Yea I want Gray tux big Gray tux." Kiba said

"Ok hear you go." the man said

"Yeah I want a full gold-ish tux." Sasuke said

"Ok. Follow me." The man measure Sasuke.

"Ok come back tomorrow and it will be ready." the man said

"I Would like a blue tux." Neji said

"Ok here you go." the man said

"Ok." Sasuke said and every one left.

"Hello. What type of dress you want." The lady said

"I want a full White-ish dress that sparkly." Hinata said

"ok, and for you." the lady said

"I would like a pink-ish, shine dress." Tenten said

"I want a yellow-ish dress." Sakura said

"I would like a full black dress." Tamari said

"ok is that all?" the lady said

"no I would like a blue-ish gray-ish dress." Ino said

"ok all you lady come back tomorrow and pick them up." the lady said

"ok Have a great day." the rest of them said.

The rest of the night everyone spend alone. Just thinking to themselves the next day came. Most of them didn't talk to each other they didn't really know what to say. So the day pass. And it became night the rest of them when home to get dress and pick up there tux's and dresses. Of course Naruto was the first to the prom. Slowly people showed up. Hinata walked in and Naruto mouth dropped.

"Hinata you look Beautiful." Naruto said

"Thanks." Hinata said as she blushed

Then Tenten walked in. of course all the guys are there but Kiba.

"Tenten your looking hot." Neji said

"Not so bad yourself Neji." Tenten said

Then Sakura walked in.

"Well there a sexy lady." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Sakura said

And finally Tamari walked in.

"I Guess lazy time is over." Shikamaru said

"Well I guess it is." Tamari said

"Wow what kind of complement is that." Naruto said

"We both know what it means." Tamari and Shikamaru said.

"I hope they get better at it." Naruto said

"I am sure they will." Sakura said as Ino walk in.

"Hi." they all said to Ino.

After her Kiba walked in.

"So you didn't get Akamaru in?" Sasuke said

"Who said I didn't I have him with me that why I asked for a big tux." Kiba said

"O." Sasuke said as he start to laugh

"Ok well let get are photos out the way." Sakura said.

Everyone went to get there picture don't.

"Hay Hinata would you like something to drink?" Naruto asked

"Yes please." Hinata said

Naruto got out of line and went to the fruit pouch bowl and got him and Hinata a drink. Then head back to the line.

"Here you go Hinata." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said

"You welcome." Naruto said

After there picture everyone spilt. They went on there own with there couple.

The DJ put on some fast music and everyone was dancing. They all started to have fun when they heard a thunder storm coming. The thunder storm killed the power the light went out.

"Every one please stay clam. Are power is out and I don't think we can continue the prom." the workers said

The hall monitors lit some candles and placed them around the prom area.

Everybody was holding there love one close. Kiba saw this and went up to the DJ

"Hay DJ." Kiba said

"What?" DJ said

"Play some slow music." Kiba said

"What didn't you here there is a storm. We most leave." DJ replied

"Just play some slow music please." Kiba said nicely

"Find but if I get in trouble I am going to blame it on you." DJ said

"Find with me it my our last year." Kiba said

"Ok." the DJ put on slow music

"May I have this dance." Naruto asked Hinata

"Yes." Hinata said as they start to slow dance

Everybody else saw and started to slow dance.

"I am glad I am with you Tenten." Neji said

"I am glad I am with you too Neji. I want to stay like this forever." Tenten said

"Sakura I love you." Sasuke said

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." Sakura said

"Tamari. You look beautiful." Shikamaru said

"So there is a deeper side of you Shikamaru. Well thank you and you look handsome your self" Tamari said.

At this time Kiba walk up to Ino.

"Would you like to dance." Kiba said

"Sure." Ino said

Kiba took Ino hand and walked onto the dance floor and started to slow dance.

About this time the guys all put out roses they bought for the girl and handed it to them.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she took it and put her head on his chest.

"Neji thank you. I love you." Tenten said as she put her head on his shoulder

"Sasuke thanks." Sakura said as she kissed him on the check

"Shikamaru my thank to you." Tamari said as she held him closer.

"What is going on they need to leave. There is a thunder storm." The principle said

"There dancing let them dance it is there last year hear." DJ said

"What about the storm I don't think they want to dnace in the rain." Principle said.

"To tell you the Truth I don't think they care. Where are outside anyways." DJ said

"Then let bring them back inside." Principle said

"They want to stay here and dance. Plus you have all the photo stuff in there and I am sure you don't want to move that out side for them to stay in." DJ said

It Started to Rain and the couple started to get wet. But none of them moved.

"See they don't care if they get wet they just want to spend time together." DJ said

"Ok they can stay out here then. But you got to bring the music back in and watch them because I am not staying in the rain to watch them." The principle said

"Ok." The DJ said.

"What do you wish for the most Tenten." Neji asked

"To be with you Neji." Tenten said

"Sakura what would I do with out you?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know. But if you wasn't here I would be sad." Sakura said

"Tamari you should let you hair out. The water is pulling it down." Shikamaru said

"Ok." Tamari said as she left her hair down.

"Hinata. You're the one. The one I always need. I Love you Hinata." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata on the lips

Hinata blushed and closed her eyes. As the rain pelted them on the head.

"I love you Tenten." Neji said

"I lo." Tenten said as Neji kissed her on the lips

"Sakura." Sasuke said

Sakura looked up. And Sasuke kissed her on the lips

Tamari and Shikamaru where already kissing.

Kiba and Ino saw what was going on around them.

"What the hell." Kiba said as he planted on Ino lips.

Everybody was kissing in the Rain. There first kiss. I lightning lit there face and the sky and they spend the rest of the night standing there kissing. This was one of there best days ever in there life's.


End file.
